


Inguz

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basado en el libro de Karl Hans Weltz, F/M, M/M, No cumple con Ragnarok, Perdida de memoria, Posiblemente no canon, Runas - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tony necesita amor, el autor hace lo que quiere, no cumple con escena final de CA: Civil War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: Inguz resalta el sentido común, las fuerzas simples, el amor a la familia, la necesidad de calor humano, el hogar. Todos necesarios para tener un equilibrio emocional y saludable, dejando de lado toda ansiedad.Por eso esta runa nos anticipa un momento en el que todos los cabos sueltos podrán ser atados y se abrirán nuevos caminos.--------------------En un momento solo puede pensar en el dolor, hay mucho dolor, demasiado. Luego despierta y alguien se presenta delante suyo hablando.- ¿Sorprendido Stark? Debo reconocer que ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última reunión - ... ¿Quién es Stark?





	

**P r o l o g o**

Un golpe, otro golpe, metal chocando contra metal, dolor, decepción, miedo, resignación, dolor, palabras dichas con resentimiento, dolor, un escudo cayendo, pasos que se alejan, dolor, la estrella blanca, dolor, alguien diciendo algo, ¿Viernes?, dolor, dolor ¿Quién es Viernes? Dolor, dolor, dolor y luego, no hay nada más que la negrura de la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Despierta sintiendo como algo ligeramente áspero y mojado pasa por su cara suavemente, intenta mover su mano para apartarlo pero no puede, gime ante el esfuerzo de querer moverse sin tener resultado alguno. Parpadea un par de veces tomando una respiración profunda, el pánico quiere apoderarse de él pero algo le dice que no es el mejor momento. Con ojos entrecerrados logra enfocar el techo encima suyo, el lugar se le hace familiar de una manera que oprime su corazón, aunque no sabe exactamente porque; voltea ligeramente la cabeza, escapándosele otro quejido por el movimiento. Casi de inmediato ve a un joven moreno asomarse por su lado, mirándolo sorprendido. Quiere preguntarle donde está, que pasó pero siente la boca seca y de sus labios no salen más que sonidos incomprensibles.

 _\- Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño –_ Dice con voz profunda el extraño, luego dirigiéndose a alguien más que esta parada lejos del limitado campo de visión suya – _Ha despertado…_

 _\- Ha demorado más de lo que pensé –_ Responde otra voz un poco más suave, un ligero sentido de reconocimiento se desliza por su mente – _Quizás tenga sed… Dale un poco de beber._

El joven se levanta tras asentir levemente y desaparece de su vista rápidamente, escucha unos pasos acercándose del lado contrario, van lentos hasta colocarse cerca pero no lo suficiente como para ser visto. Cierra los ojos por un momento, abriéndolos poco después al sentir un paño húmedo deslizarse por sus labios y luego una pequeña cantidad de un líquido dulce se desliza entre estos, reanimando sus sentidos. Cuando el hijo se aleja después de darle de beber un poco más, otra figura aparece delante suyo. Se agacha hasta ponerse a su altura y tiene una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿ _Sorprendido Stark? Debo reconocer que ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última reunión –_ El extraño se queda en silencio como si esperara una respuesta, su sonrisa se va borrando de a pocos al no haber ninguna- _¿Qué pasa?¿Muy impresionado como para hablar?_

Sostiene la mirada por unos momentos más, tomando respiraciones profundas para controlar el torbellino de pensamientos que van juntándose en su mente; suelta el aire contenido y responde.

_\- ¿Quién es Stark?_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea ha ido fermentando en mi cabeza y ya era hora que saliera. Al ver la película a mi en verdad me sorprendió que Tony no haya tenido secuelas de los golpes en la cabeza, así que eso dejo en mi mente la duda de ¿Y si Tony perdiera la memoria? y bueno, aquí estamos.   
> Vamos a ir por la interpretación de algunas runas antiguas en el desarrollo de la historia. 
> 
> Sus comentarios son siempre recibidos con amor. 
> 
> Las etiquetas se actualizaran según avance esto.


End file.
